


Time

by Lavenderhydrangea



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Opening Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderhydrangea/pseuds/Lavenderhydrangea
Summary: Solas was odd and complicated. Time together didn’t necessarily mean it was for the sake of their courtship. In fact most of the time it was for the Inquisition which wasn’t a problem. That gaping hole in the sky was a number one priority. However, she couldn’t quite shake this....what was it? Neediness? Not quite.





	Time

Zanetta had courted one person prior to Solas and had a heavy infatuation with another. The latter was a playful will we or won’t we crush with another clan member at the age of thirteen. The former was a real relationship with a city elf. She never had the problem with them that she had with Solas when it came to spending time with one another. Zanetta and the clan member were, well, clan members. They didn’t need incentive to hang out with one another since one was always near the other. And in spite of the relationship with the city elf being difficult there still wasn’t confusion surrounding their time together. They couldn't be together all the time otherwise it would’ve brought attention to themselves, so when they did finally meet again it was a no brainer that they would spend it enjoying each other’s company.

Solas was odd and complicated. Time together didn’t necessarily mean it was for the sake of their courtship. In fact most of the time it was for the Inquisition which wasn’t a problem. That gaping hole in the sky was a number one prioity. However, she couldn’t quite shake this....what was it? Neediness? Not quite. It was more ineptness than anything. It was like a fish trying to walk on land or, one better, a Dalish elf trying to navigate through and lead a mostly shem---human organization. Though she didn’t pursue Solas solely for the fact that he was an elf also, she thought it would make things easier.

And thus it was so strange when he came up to quarters, walked up to her desk and said, “Vhenan. A word?”

She dropped her quill back into the ink pot and steepled her hands. “Has lady Josephine sent me more names of royals to familiarize myself with?”

“Josephine appears to busy trying to convince Sera to change into some more presentable attire before some grandstanding Duke of where ever arrives.”

“I see. So this about the breech then? Or my hand?”

“No.”

Zanetta thought for a bit.” Have the mages moved on from pestering Cassandra to pestering you? If so you need only say the word and they’ll be dealt with.”

“No need.”

“Then I admit I have no idea what you could possibly want.”

He hesitated. “Do you have any stories of your clan and their travels?”

“Did Deshanna send another letter about Wycome?”

Solas stared at her with wide eyes as if she were ill. “What about my question lead you to that?”

“Most of our conversations about my clan or the Dalish in general land in agree to disagree territory or begrudged agreement at best or vehement disagreement at worse. You never ask me for stories.”

“I’ve shared with you my journeys though the fade. I would like to hear of your journeys.”

“Why?“ She asked.

“You know better than anyone else that our mission is dangerous. Time is not on our side and I--” he met her gaze--“surely you have some time to indulge.”

Zanetta had no idea how he did how he made bags and exhaustion look so striking, but she knew she wanted to throw herself down the long, snaking stairs outside of her quarters whenever she found herself paying to much attention to those frosty, grey eyes.

“The last time I left this room was yesterday. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

He sat on the couch and she decided to tell him about her clan’s annual festivities and as time past the tales became more and more personal.


End file.
